<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the bed by JDKoopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321496">under the bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa'>JDKoopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Parenthood, Spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix helps his son deal with the monster under his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for felannie drabble halloween prompt because I wanted to do something lighter than the other one I did</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy come quick! Help!” Felix rushed into his son’s room to find Glenn cured up in his bed, trembling as he shouted. </p>
<p>“I’m here son. What happened?” He hurried to his son’s side, looking around the room for any sign of what happened.</p>
<p>“There’s a monster under my bed.” Glenn said, his voice shaking. “It told me once you and mommy were asleep it was gonna play with me until I got hurt.”</p>
<p>Felix couldn’t help but smile. He knelt at his son’s side. “Well, it’s a good thing you called me in then. I happen to be an expert monster exterminator.” He kissed his son on the cheek, then ruffled his hair before looking under the bed.</p>
<p>“Careful Dad! Do you see it?” Glenn sounded calmer already, but he was still clearly worried. Felix made a show of reaching under the bed, pretending to be caught for just a second before yanking his arm out. </p>
<p>“I got it. I’ll have to ask someone to take care of cleaning in the morning. Why don’t you come sleep with your mother and I tonight?” Felix stood and picked up his son, who threw his arms around Felix’s neck.</p>
<p>“Thanks dad.” Glenn mumbled softly. Felix stroked his son’s back, then carried him down the hall. When they got to the master bedroom, Annette was waiting.</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?” She asked. Felix nodded to her, then winked.</p>
<p>“It’ll be alright, dear. Some poor monster tried to pick a fight with our son here, but the monster didn’t stand a chance.” Felix sat Glenn down on the bed, then leaned toward Annette for a kiss.</p>
<p>“You should have seen it, mom! Dad fought that thing bare-handed! He was so cool!” Glenn’s eyes were full of pride in his father. </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Annette chuckled. “Well, tomorrow I’ll make a special dinner for the hero then. Until then though, we still need to sleep.”</p>
<p>Glenn groaned, but he listened to his mother and stayed quiet. </p>
<p>“You know, son. I’d bet after what happened tonight, monsters will be too afraid of your father to mess with you.” Annette said softly. Felix heard his son sigh contentedly next to him. Then, they all closed their eyes.</p>
<p>Before long, the three of them were sleeping peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>